Foundation Principle 14
CSE SUBSCRIBER PROMISES – FIRST DRAFT CSE SUBSCRIBER PROMISES We promise that: 1) We will never lie to you, ever. We might be wrong, we might make mistakes, we might not answer all your questions, but we won’t knowingly lie to you. Everybody at CSE will be held accountable for this, including myself. Now, this doesn’t mean you can call us up, ask us anything you like and we have to answer it but it does mean that if we say something, it damn well better be true when we say it. 2) We will remain responsive to you through our forums and Customer Service for as long as the game is running. Whether through CSE volunteers and CSE CS, we must be responsive to you. I’m not going to promise that if you post a message at 4AM Sunday morning, we’ll get back to you right away but it does mean since Camelot Unchained is a subscription game, that we will staff it appropriately and keep the lines of communication open with our subscribers open, operating and chattering. 3) We will fight Gold Sellers/Power Leveling Services within our game from day one. Yeah, well, this is a no-brainer from me so no need to wax poetic on it. 4) We will stay in touch with our game and our players. All of our developers will play the game (even if they suck at it) so we stay connected to our players and our game. 5) We will always treat you well. We will treat all of our players as we expect to be treated ourselves. Our CS staff will never be rude but I do not expect them to sit on the phone and be abused verbally of course. I didn’t allow that at Mythic Entertainment and that won’t change. It is our job to talk to you and listen to what you have to say to us, as long as you do it civilly and reasonably. 6) We will continue to update/improve the game for as long as we are taking your money. If we are taking your money for our game, we are obligated to spend some of it to make Camelot Unchained a better game or shut the game down. There is no middle ground, either we are making enough to continue to improve it or it should be put out of its misery. 7) We will release the compiled server code if we shut the game down. When the day comes that Camelot Unchained is shut down, we will make all the complied server code (and adequate installation and operations documentation) available through a code repository, without warranty of course and under the appropriate license(s) so that gamers can get the game back up and running. In the event that we shut the company down, we will also add the source code to the repository unless prevented to by law/legal agreement. 8) No copy protection required. As this is a subscription game, no copy protection or DRM is required since the server will authenticate but we thought we should be extra clear for those few of you who have never played an MMORPG. Of course, you may install this game on as many supported machines, as you want to as well. 9) We respect your privacy. While we might need to get some information about your machine (especially for debugging purposes), it will be as limited in scope as possible and you will know what we are doing and why. 10) Our minimum specs are that, not a dead-end. Whatever the final minimum specs for Camelot Unchained end up being, the game will be playable if your machine meets them. 11) If you find a bug in our game we should thank you not attack you. In Dragon’s Gate, we had a policy of “Bug Hunt and Win” where I rewarded players for finding and reporting bugs. We will do the same here. Our game will have a ticketing system and the players who are the first to report bugs will receive CU Reward Points. These can be redeemed with us for special “thank you” items. These items can only be redeemed for points and the process is open only to people who get these points from us. These points cannot be shared and they cannot be bought. As usual, none of the items will affect game-balance in any way, they are just my way of saying thank you to our players.